Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix
by I-LOVE-DRACO
Summary: This is Harry's 5th year and there is some very unusual changes to get used to. Please read and review its not as bad as it sounds.
1. Letters

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters the wonderful J.K Rowling does.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Letters  
  
Dear Mr Potter  
  
Happy 15th Birthday and I congratulate you on making it this far.  
  
I have some very important news for you that you have to know.  
  
You will stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays starting tomorrow; I will come and pick you up 5:00 tomorrow.  
  
I will explain about the gift at Hogwarts.  
  
Yours Sincerely Professor Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Enclosed with the letter was a gift it was a ring that had the name Godric on it. I wonder why I got a ring with the name Godric on it He thought to himself. Oh well I guess I'll find out at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy Birthday!!  
  
We asked Dumbledore if you could stay with us for the rest of the holidays but he said you were staying at Hogwarts.  
  
I'll see you at Hogwarts.  
  
Ron.  
  
He opened the gift and found a book called Secret Quiditch moves. "Wow" said Harry to himself.  
  
Dear Ron  
  
Thanks so much for the book.  
  
Sorry I couldn't come to your house but Dumbledore has something to tell me and its important.  
  
Thanks again  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Hi how are you?  
  
Have you seen the spells we have to learn this year?  
  
Some of them are very advanced magic.  
  
I've started memorizing some of the books already.  
  
Hope to see you soon.  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
Harry opened the parcel that was beside his bed. "O my gosh" said Harry to no one in particular, Hermione had bought him a brand new lightningX broomstick service kit.  
  
But I don't have a lightningX broomstick.  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
Thank you so much for the parcel.  
  
Tomorrow I'm going to stay at Hogwarts because Dumbledore wants to talk about something important.  
  
Love Harry.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
I hope you like the present.  
  
And I'll most likely see you at Hogwarts this year.  
  
Snuffles.  
  
Beside the letter was a parcel that contained a lightningX broomstick.  
  
That must have been why Hermione bought me a lightningX service kit.  
  
Dear Snuffles  
  
Thanks so much for the broomstick, How will I be seeing you at Hogwarts?  
  
Harry. 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix  
  
Chapter two  
  
Back to Hogwarts.  
  
Ding Dong Went the Dursley's front door at precisely 5:00.  
  
Harry went to the door and found Pro. Dumbledore at the doorstep. Harry let him in.  
  
"Hello Harry How are you?"  
  
"Hello Professor I'm fine."  
  
"Hello Mr and Mrs Dursley" said Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Aaaaaaaggggggg" Dudley screamed as he saw the elderly wizard.  
  
"Hello Dudley nice to see you to" Dumbledore said with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"So Harry are you ready to go" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Professor" said a delighted Harry.  
  
Professor Dumbledore shrunk Harry's trunk and broom down so he could fit them in his pocket.  
  
Then he muttered a few words.  
  
And Harry felt a strange felling come over him the found himself outside of Hogwarts.  
  
They walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room and Dumbledore gave Harry the Password (ice mice) gave him his stuff and told him to have a goodnight sleep and he would explain everything in the morning.  
  
Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the bed. 


	3. The Order

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 3 The Order.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up to a slight tap on his shoulder at first he thought he was imagining it but it continued. He opened his eyes and saw Hedwig sitting on his bed next to him.  
  
"Sorry Hedwig" said Harry Harry took the letter from her and opened it. It was a letter from Professor Dumbledore telling him to meet him in the Gryffindor Chamber at 11:00; the password is (fairy lights).  
  
That's strange thought Harry; I don't even know there was a Gryffindor chamber. And I don't know where it is. As if the letter was reading his thoughts it spoke to him the chamber is in the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. Harry put away the letter, got up and dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The four tables were not up because school hadn't started yet.  
  
So Harry nervously walked up to the Professor's table and took a seat. Hello Harry all the professors said to him except for Snape who sat there and continued eating.  
  
After breakfast Harry went to find the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. It took him about 20 minutes to find, once he got there he took a quick deep breath said the password and climbed in.  
  
"Hello Harry" Dumbledore said cheerfully but rather nervously "take a seat".  
  
Harry sat down and looked around he saw Sirius, Remus, Mrs Figg, and two other people who looked oddly familiar and some other people that he wasn't sure of.  
  
"Harry have you ever heard of The Order" said Dumbledore Harry shook his head. "Well Harry first of all everyone here are part of the order" said Dumbledore But what about Mrs Figg? "Hang on" said Harry "Is she a witch" Mrs Figg nodded. "But you were the one who always looked after me when the Dursley's went away". Said Harry confused "Yes I was there to protect you". Replied Mrs Figg "Oh" Said Harry  
  
"Everyone here has something called an order you only can use it once, you can bring back the dead and a no you cant kill Voldemort with it" said Dumbledore as if he knew what Harry was thinking.  
  
"So can I bring back my mum and dad" said Harry sounding hopeful.  
  
"You don't need to" said the people who looked familiar.  
  
"Why not" said Harry sounding confused.  
  
"Because were your parents". Said the man.  
  
Harry saw the bright green eyes of the woman before hitting the ground. 


	4. Explanation

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 4 Explanation  
  
  
  
Harry felt a warm hand touch his face and opened his eyes.  
  
"How can you be my parents" said Harry.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead"  
  
The woman sighed and said "Harry we will explain everything to you"  
  
"I'm ready" said Harry  
  
The woman took a deep breath and continued "On the night that Voldemort came to find us we had made clones of ourselves and hid out here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew this of course. That night we knew one of our friends were going to betray us, So when Voldemort came he killed us or at least thought he did. So we've been hiding out here ever since." She finished.  
  
"Why are you only telling this to me now" said Harry "Because we made a deal we will tell you the truth at 15, the time you became part of the order.  
  
"But why was Voldemort after you and now me" said Harry.  
  
Because he is heir to Slytherin and James was heir to Gryffindor which means that you are heir to Gryffindor". Finished Lily.  
  
"So that was why you gave that ring" said Harry to Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Harry that was the reason"  
  
"Now Harry" said Dumbledore looking excited.  
  
"Since you are part of the order you will be more powerful after training and if you wish will try your luck at being and animagus."  
  
"Great" I will take you along to the Ministry of Magic to become a fully qualified animagus.  
  
"Cool" said Harry  
  
"Now I will leave you to talk" he said to Lily James Harry Sirius and Areballa.  
  
"Harry I hear you're on the Gryffindor Quiditch team" said James Potter.  
  
"Yes" said Harry felling proud.  
  
"What would you say to a practice session." Said James  
  
"Awesome" said Harry  
  
Harry James and Sirius ran out to the Quiditch field and started flying around letting out all the balls and having a one on one team with one as the reef.  
  
After about an hour of flying they went inside had some dinner and went to bed.  
  
James Lily and Sirius went up to the Gryffindor common room; they were going to sleep there from now on till school started.  
  
"Goodnight Harry" whispered James, Lily and Sirius.  
  
"Goodnight mum dad and Sirius" Harry whispered back.  
  
Harry fell asleep thinking he was the luckiest boy in the world. 


	5. Animagus

Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 5 Animagus.  
  
Harry got up the next morning feeling really excited today he would learn to become an animagus.  
  
Harry looked at the beds next to him oh no thought Harry they're empty. It was all a dream. Harry had tears in his eyes but he wasn't going to cry because of a stupid dream.  
  
3 seconds later the door opened and in came Lily James and Sirius.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream" Harry said  
  
"Dream" said Lily confused.  
  
"It's a long story" said Harry.  
  
Better get up and dressed it's a long day he thought.  
  
Harry got up and put on some clothes and went down to breakfast to join his parents.  
  
"Good morning Harry" said Dumbledore  
  
"Sleep Well"  
  
"Yes Professor" said Harry.  
  
"So Harry are you ready to go down to the ministry"  
  
"Yes" Professor.  
  
"Great"  
  
"So Harry would you like to apparate or use Floo Powder" said Dumbledore  
  
"Ah...Apparate" said Harry.  
  
"Let's go then Harry"  
  
And within a blink of an eye they found themselves out side the ministry.  
  
"Hello Harry what are you in for" said the minister Fudge.  
  
"I want to register as an animagus" said a nervous Harry.  
  
"Okay Harry right this way".  
  
Harry and Dumbledore followed Fudge to a room and filled out an animagus registration sheet.  
  
"Right-on Harry follow me and we'll put your animal into action" continued Fudge.  
  
"Okay Harry choose an animal" said Fudge.  
  
Harry thought and finally choose a griffin.  
  
Fudge handed Harry a book from a book and told him to stare at the picture of the animal.  
  
Harry stared and stared and tried to imagine him turning into the griffin.  
  
All of a sudden there was a scream from Fudge.  
  
"Harry you can turn into a griffin" congratulated Fudge  
  
Dumbledore stood at Fudge's side and was smiling proudly.  
  
After being congratulated by Fudge and Dumbledore again Dumbledore and Harry apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
Lily and James greeted their son at the Hogwarts gate and asked "Harry did you do it"  
  
"Yes" replied Harry.  
  
"Great can you show us" said James.  
  
Harry quickly imagined the griffin and he must have done it because he heard a gasp from his parents.  
  
"Wow you're a griffin" said Lily.  
  
Congratulations they all said.  
  
"Harry you've had a very long day I think it would be wise if you got some sleep" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay" said Harry.  
  
"Goodnight everyone"  
  
"Goodnight Harry"  
  
Harry made his way to the Common Room and lay down and fell asleep. 


	6. The sorcerer

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 6 The sorcerer  
  
Harry woke up in the morning finding Dobby sitting on his bed.  
  
"Dobby" Harry said.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello Harry Potter" said Dobby.  
  
Dumbledore came to tell me that he wants you to meet him in the Great Hall after breakfast.  
  
Harry got up and dressed and went down to the Great Hall.  
  
After having breakfast Harry spotted Dumbledore at the top table, Harry went and meet him at the top table and asked "Professor did you want to see me?"  
  
"Ah Harry there you are"  
  
"Lancelot one of my old friends was a sorcerer and a great one I might add since you are part of the Order he wants to train you up"  
  
"Is that Okay with you" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sure" Harry said  
  
"You are to meet him in the Gryffindor Chamber at 1:00"continued Dumbledore.  
  
After breakfast Harry and his parents and Sirius went outside to practise some Quiditch.  
  
"Harry we better go have lunch if you want to be in time for your training" said James seriously.  
  
"Okay" Harry said.  
  
Harry his parents and Sirius went to the Great Hall to have lunch.  
  
Dumbledore greeted them and sat down and ate with them.  
  
After lunch Dumbledore took Harry to the Gryffindor chamber gave the password and entered.  
  
"Dumbledore my old pal" said Lancelot  
  
"Hello Harry Potter" said Lancelot  
  
"I've looked forward to meeting you"  
  
"I'll leave you two alone" said Dumbledore.  
  
"So Harry I belief you can apparate and is an animagus".  
  
"Yes" said Harry.  
  
"Now we will look at a spell that protects you from the 3 forgivable curses" said Lancelot.  
  
"But" Harry started.  
  
"Yes there is a protection from the killing curse but it is very hard" said Lancelot as if he had read his mind.  
  
First we will start at the Imperio curse.  
  
The spell is Protecto Imperio.  
  
Harry said this couple of times then tried it with his wand.  
  
"Protecto Imperio" Harry yelled with as much power as he could.  
  
His wand glowed a bright gold for about two minutes then all of a sudden stopped.  
  
"Excellent work Harry you have mastered the Protecto Imperio spell" said Lancelot smiling.  
  
"We will look at the Crutacious spell now and leave the killing curse for tomorrow you will need a lot of strength".  
  
"This spell is Protecto Crutacious"  
  
Harry repeated him.  
  
Then Harry got his wand said Protecto Crutacious his wand all of a sudden started to shake then glow silver.  
  
When it stopped Harry felt a little shakier.  
  
"That was great Harry especially for someone this age.  
  
We will look at the Killing curse tomorrow. "It was nice meeting you Harry". "I will see you tomorrow at 1:00. 


	7. Squibs?

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Squibs?  
  
Harry woke up with a feeling of excitement I wonder why that is he thought.  
  
Lancelot he thought, he's going to teach me the protections spell for the Avada Kedavra.  
  
Harry got out of bed and got dressed.  
  
Harry heard a noise on the glass he turned to the window and saw two owls sitting there.  
  
Harry let them in.  
  
The first one was from Ron:  
  
Hey Harry  
  
Since you won't be on the train on September the first me and Hermione will meet you in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Ron  
  
The second owl was from Hermione:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I'm sure that you always open Ron's letter first so I'll see you at the Gryffindor table.  
  
So Harry what's been happening at Hogwarts lately.  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
Harry closed the letter sent Hedwig off to Hermione and Ron saying he'd see them soon and that everything is fine.  
  
Harry quickly went down to the Great Hall and found McGonagall waiting at the entrance for him.  
  
"There you are Harry I have a letter for you, it was sent by Muggles Post".  
  
Harry opened the letter; it was from...DUDLEY  
  
What would he be writing to me for?  
  
Harry opened the letter:  
  
Harry I know you won't be expecting a letter from me but I need help.  
  
Yesterday I got really angry with my Mum and Dad and I guess I just lost control.  
  
One minute they were there and the next I found them lying on the ground in front of me.  
  
Please Help.  
  
Dudley.  
  
After reading the letter Harry ran to find Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry are you Okay" Dumbledore asked sounding worried.  
  
"Professor my cousin Dudley just sent me a letter". Said Harry out of breath.  
  
"Let me see Harry" he asked sounding confused.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the letter for a minute then said "Harry I think that he has just found out that he holds magical Powers."  
  
"Dudley is a wizard" said Harry shocked.  
  
"It certainly seems so" said Dumbledore.  
  
After a minute of thinking Dumbledore said "We will have Dudley sent to Hogwarts at once for the New Year.  
  
"We will have him sorted when school begins.  
  
After thinking he changed his mind and said  
  
"Maybe it would be better if he came now I will go collect him"  
  
"Is that all" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir" said Harry.  
  
Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office, realizing he hadn't had Breakfast walked to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry went and had breakfast.  
  
Harry went out side to practise Quiditch before he had to go to the Gryffindor Chamber.  
  
At 12:45 Harry went inside to find the Gryffindor Chamber.  
  
He found it with no trouble said the password (Godric) and walked in. 


	8. Protecto Avada Kedavra

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 8: Protecto Avada Kedavra  
  
Harry walked in Gryffindor Chamber and Lancelot greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Hello Harry how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you sir"  
  
"Great well get started shall we" said Lancelot.  
  
"The spell is Protecto Avada Kedavra."  
  
"Say it now"  
  
Harry said the spell a few times.  
  
"Now Harry do you feel confident enough to use your wand now" asked Lancelot.  
  
"Yes" said Harry.  
  
Harry got his wand and Lancelot said.  
  
"Now remember concentrate put all your thoughts into the spell nothing else remember concentrate" Lancelot advised.  
  
"Protecto Avada Kedavra" shouted Harry putting full concentration into the spell.  
  
The room glowed bright red, making the room glow with power  
  
"That was great Harry I didn't expect for you to get it that easy"  
  
"I'm really glad that you got it though because this is the last lesson because I have to go tonight."  
  
"I wish you luck Harry and remember if you put full concentration into anything you will succeed."  
  
"Thank you sir" said Harry gratefully.  
  
"Take care now Harry and Good Luck."  
  
Later that night Harry practised his Quiditch because school would start soon.  
  
********The Next Day*******  
  
Harry woke up the next morning wondering what he would do today.  
  
Harry dressed and went downstairs to the Great Hall to have breakfast.  
  
Harry remembered he didn't have any school supplies and his robes were getting to small.  
  
Harry went to find Dumbledore, He found him in his office,  
  
"Professor I was wondering you wouldn't mind if I went into Diagon Alley to get my school supplies."  
  
"That's fine Harry and remember be careful"  
  
"Oh Harry congratulations on the new spells you have learnt" said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry walked to the Edge of the Hogwarts Ground and apparated to Diagon Alley, and in the blink of an eye he was standing out side of Gringotts.  
  
After getting his money out of Gringotts he went to Madam Malkin's Robe's for every occasion.  
  
"Hello Harry" the lady said.  
  
"Hello Madam" he answered back politely.  
  
Madam Malkin quickly got his measurements and got him some new robes in a flash.  
  
Harry then wandered from shop to shop getting his supplies on the way.  
  
Harry realized it was getting pretty late by then so he apparated to Hogwarts and walked to the Castle.  
  
Harry folded his robes and put away his supplies and went to have tea.  
  
After tea Harry went to bed and fell asleep fairly quickly. 


	9. Back To Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Chapter 9: Back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
"Stop it I want to go to sleep".  
  
"Harry Potter" said Dobby.  
  
Harry woke up to something poking his cheek.  
  
"Dobby" "what are you doing here" said Harry.  
  
"I am doing my duties Harry Potter".  
  
"Oh: said Harry.  
  
"Did you have to do them while poking my cheek?"  
  
"Sorry Harry Potter but Dumbledore wants to see you in his office".  
  
Harry dressed in his robes and went to see Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor did you want to see me" said Harry.  
  
"Ah Harry" said Dumbledore.  
  
Your parents can't be seen or talked of so I trust you not to tell anyone".  
  
"Yes sir" said Harry seriously.  
  
"You will be able to see them sometimes they will be in the Gryffindor Chamber and the password is (Godric).  
  
"Thank-you professor and you can trust me" said Harry.  
  
All of a sudden Dumbledore said "If you want to meet your friends from the train you may go wait at the Hogwarts entrance".  
  
"Thank you Professor I will do that".  
  
Harry went outside and all of a sudden heard his name being called out.  
  
"Harry" Hermione and Ron screamed running towards him.  
  
"Hi Ron and Hermione" he said giving them both a hug.  
  
"Hi Harry" "How have you been?"  
  
The trio made their way up to the Great Hall and watched the sorting.  
  
"I have a few announcements to make first no one is aloud in the forbidden corridor. Second is we have two new teachers Hagrid id on a job for me soothe new care of Magical Creatures teacher is Remus Lupin. And the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher id Areballa Figg.  
  
Third is Dig In" said Dumbledore.  
  
Magically All the empty gold plates filled with all their favourite food.  
  
After dinner the trio made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room and played Exploding Snap.  
  
After all getting bored of Exploding Snap they went to bed.  
  
*******The Next Day*******  
  
"Wake up Harry" shouted Ron.  
  
"I'm up" said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron got up and dressed in their robes and waited for Hermione in the Common Room.  
  
Hermione came down wearing her new robes with her prefect badge glistening.  
  
"Oh no do we have to wear them everywhere" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron yes you do anyway it's a privilege to be wearing a badge.  
  
"Harry isn't you a prefect" asked Hermione surprised.  
  
"Yeah" said Harry.  
  
"It's in my pocket"  
  
Hermione starred at Harry.  
  
"Fine I'll out it on" Harry said.  
  
Harry put on his badge and they walked down tot the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Through breakfast McGonagall came over and handed out schedules.  
  
"Hey we have divination first"  
  
"What" said Ron?  
  
"Oh no" I think I'm going t be sick said Ron.  
  
After breakfast Harry and Ron said Goodbye to Hermione and went to the Divination.  
  
"Come in" said a mystical voice at the top of the ladder.  
  
"Today we will be studying the Crystal Balls. She said  
  
Everyone get a partner and a crystal ball and try to interpretive it.  
  
Professor Trawlney came over to Harry's and said I see death.  
  
"Hang on a second I see death" said Harry.  
  
The whole class quieted down and listened to what the teacher had to say.  
  
"Who is it Harry" said Professor Trawlney.  
  
"Professor" he stuttered "It's you" said Harry.  
  
"Harry are you sure"  
  
"Dead sure" Harry said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Class Dismissed I've got to check the Crystal Balls" she said almost in tears.  
  
Harry and Ron went back to the Common Room and waited for Hermione.  
  
When Hermione came back Ron explained to her what happened in Divination.  
  
"I wish I was there" she said.  
  
Harry went to check the notice Board.  
  
There Quiditch match was tomorrow how could he forget?  
  
Harry called a team meeting.  
  
Hey everybody we need a keeper and a captain before tomorrow's game.  
  
"Well we've thought about it and we want to nominate Harry as Captain".  
  
"Yeah" everyone agreed. "You up to it Harry" "You bet I am" said Harry.  
  
And I was thinking all over the summer Ron was practising and I have to admit it he is good so can we try him as Keeper if all goes well he's on the team if not we have trials"  
  
"That sounds good to me" said Ron after they asked him.  
  
"Great Team" Harry said.  
  
After dinner and a few games of Exploding Snap Harry stood up and yelled "Team Bed".  
  
Harry went to bed that night hopping Ron would do well tomorrow against Ravenclaw. 


	10. Trials

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Chapter 11: Trials.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to an owl he didn't recognise tapping on his window.  
  
Harry let the owl in and he took the letter,  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Please come to my office straight after you've had breakfast the password is (Voldemort).  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
It must be important he thought since he changed the password hardly anyone would say.  
  
Harry woke Ron and went down to the Common Room to wait for Hermione except today she was waiting for them.  
  
"Good morning" said Hermione.  
  
"Hello Mione"  
  
"Ready for Breakfast"  
  
"I've got to meet Dumbledore after breakfast"  
  
They went down to the Great Hall and had Breakfast.  
  
After Harry gulped down some toast and orange juice Harry went up to Dumbledore's office and walked in.  
  
"Hello Harry" they all greeted him  
  
"Hello" Harry said nervously.  
  
Harry sat down and Dumbledore said  
  
"This meeting of the Order of the Phoenix will now come to Order"  
  
"Today at 3:00 the trial of the murder of James and Lilly Potter will take place" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Until then I've got some news"  
  
"Voldemort is getting stronger so train yourselves up and be ready for anything"  
  
"I will see you At 3:00 today James Lily and Sirius"  
  
"Harry you stay here for a second"  
  
Harry waited until they had gone.  
  
"Harry you know your Heir to Gryffindor and the only one capable of fully destroying Voldemort forever."  
  
"You know that don't you"  
  
"Yes" said Harry a little shakily  
  
"I will see you back here at 3:00 then"  
  
Harry left and found Ron and Hermione on their way to transfiguration.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione took their seats.  
  
"Hello students"  
  
"Today we will be learning how to become an animagus" she said  
  
Harry sighed he wouldn't have to do anything all lesson.  
  
Harry raised his hand and said  
  
"Professor what if you already are an animagus"  
  
"Then you can start you homework, but before you do come up her and show us all"  
  
Harry walked up to the front of the class and concentrated on his body then seeing the griffin, and not thinking about anything else.  
  
There was a gasp from McGonagall as Harry was a full Griffin.  
  
Then the whole class applauded as Harry changed back to human form.  
  
Through the rest of Transfiguration Harry started his homework and watched some people trying to change their fingers or toes.  
  
After class Harry went to Dumbledore's office and walked in.  
  
"Hello Harry"  
  
"Ready to go" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir" replied Harry  
  
Harry Dumbledore Sirius James and Lily apparated to the Ministry and walked in.  
  
They all took a seat and waited.  
  
After a while some guy said I call Sirius Black to the stands.  
  
Sirius walked up to the stands and sat down.  
  
The officer said "Raise you right hand"  
  
"Repeat after me"  
  
"I swear to tell the truth whole truth and nothing but the truth"  
  
Sirius repeated this.  
  
The guy who called him to the stands told him to drink this.  
  
Harry guessed this was the truth potion,  
  
The guy said "What happened the night Lily and James were supposedly killed" he said giving the Potter's a side way glance.  
  
Sirius told then the whole truth including how they managed to stay alive by cloning themselves.  
  
They told Sirius to take his seat and called Wormtail up.  
  
The same happened he was given a truth potion and he repeated the whole story exactly the way Sirius said, he also told them he knew nothing about the cloning he only just found it out.  
  
The head judge said  
  
"After hearing this I don't think we need to hear from Lily and James I sentence the dementors kiss on Peter and Sirius is free, there are no charges placed".  
  
"YES" yelled Sirius.  
  
********Back at school********  
  
At school Harry told the good news to Ron and Hermione.  
  
And Dumbledore announced there would be a special feast.  
  
After all the excitement had ended Harry looked at his calendar and saw that the Holidays started tomorrow.  
  
Harry thought about what he had just witnessed and thought he must be the luckiest boy in the world. 


	11. Holidays

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 12: Holidays.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning at 10:30, oh no he thought rushing out of bed he's missed breakfast hopefully he'd make it in time for Class.  
  
Harry went downstairs to find Ron and Hermione sitting down and talking, Harry walked in and said why aren't you in class?  
  
"Because it's the Holidays silly" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh yeah" said Harry suddenly thinking straight.  
  
Just then his parents, Sirius and Remus walked in, Harry jumped up and hugged his parents then Sirius.  
  
Just then his parents said  
  
"Harry since Sirius and your Dad and I are alive and here we are not letting you go back to the Dursley's ever again except to pick up anything you may have left behind and to say Goodbye" said Lily.  
  
"And were going to live in Godric's hollow with Sirius as well." said James.  
  
"So where going there now to set up your room and our rooms and wanted you to come stay with us for the Holidays and of course Ron and Hermione" said Sirius.  
  
"Sure" they both said.  
  
"So we were going to fly there" said James.  
  
Harry and Ron went to the Boys dormitories to get their brooms and Hermione went to her room to get hers.  
  
They all went down to the Hogwarts ground and kicked off into the air.  
  
Soon they got to a nice old place where they stopped and walked into the house.  
  
"Wow" said Harry as he stepped inside.  
  
Ron and Hermione got a shock as well.  
  
Harry went into his room.  
  
It had flowing red and gold curtains and a bed hovering about two feet from the ground.  
  
"This is nice" said Harry looking around.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione each took a seat on the three of the red and gold beanbags on the ground, as soon as they sat on it they started to float two or three feet.  
  
"Yikes" said Harry.  
  
"Hey everyone time for bed" shouted James.  
  
They all exchanges Goodnight's and hopped into one of the floating beds each.  
  
Harry fell asleep very quickly because of the journey over here. 


	12. Rissing to Power

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Chapter 13: Rising to Power.  
  
Harry woke in the morning to someone poking him in the side.  
  
"Ron stop it" yelled Harry.  
  
"I'm trying to sleep" said Harry.  
  
Harry heard lots of people laughing so he knew it couldn't be Ron.  
  
He opened his eyes and was surrounded by 20 Death Eaters.  
  
"Aagggggggghhhhhhh" Harry screamed.  
  
Harry quickly pulled out his wand and stared stunning as many Death Eaters as he could, when he had stunned them all he heard a cold voice say,  
  
"Hello Harry"  
  
Harry turned around and there was Voldemort standing behind him looking just as evil except perhaps worse. Before Harry could do anything Voldemort grabbed Harry round the throat and quickly apparated to somewhere Harry had never seen before.  
  
Voldemort kept Harry as a hostage and did nothing to him he looked after him but kept him looked in room as a hostage.  
  
This is weird Harry thought why is he not trying to hurt me.  
  
Meanwhile back in Godric's hollow Lily, James, Sirius, Ron and Hermione were going frantic.  
  
James called Dumbledore and he got here in a flash then Lily called the ministry the aurous got here in a flash as well.  
  
Suddenly Lily let out a squeal what if Voldemort took Harry to the Lair.  
  
Then that's were we will go, all of a sudden a Black Phoenix flew in the room and they all screamed.  
  
Sirius suddenly said "Look he's holding a letter, it's probably from Voldemort.  
  
Sirius took the letter and started reading.  
  
I have the boy and you'll never see him again,  
  
Say Goodbye,  
  
I've taking him to the Lair to finish him in the Final Battle.  
  
They're going to Battle.  
  
What if Harry dies, suddenly Dumbledore interrupted "I believe Harry is the only one along with James who can fully bet him" he said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for lets go"  
  
They all apparated to the Lair.  
  
Just then they saw Harry being dragged along to the entrance by Death Eaters with Voldemort pointing His and Harry's wand to Harry's head.  
  
Lily all of a sudden went all pale and fainted into James's arms.  
  
James muttered a few words and she opened her eyes and burst into silent tears.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was being tied to a pole by Macnair.  
  
Harry started screaming to be let out and started struggling,  
  
The auras and Dumbledore were thinking of a plan to get him out.  
  
All of a sudden they heard a scream  
  
"What if they've started the battle already" said Dumbledore. 


	13. The Lair

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Chapter 14: The Lair  
  
Harry tugged at the ropes holding him.  
  
But they wouldn't budge.  
  
Meanwhile outside Lily was crying and James was comforting her.  
  
Back inside Harry tried to use wand less magic by getting out of the ropes, Just the Voldemort and 3 Death Eaters came in.  
  
One of the Death Eaters gave Harry back his wand and sneered at him.  
  
Suddenly the ropes gave way and Harry fell to the ground.  
  
"So Harry are you ready for our duel" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Now Harry we shake hands and bow" sneered Voldemort.  
  
Harry bowed a little and shook Voldemort's hand, Harry shuddered it was like holding hands with a spider.  
  
Suddenly all the Death Eaters and Voldemort all shoot different spell at him.  
  
Voldemort shoot Avada Kedavra at the same time the Death Eaters shoot Crucio at him, luckily Harry was ready and shouted  
  
"Protecto Avada Kedavra" Harry remembered to keep full concentration on the spell, luckily for Harry the spell rebounded off his wand and hit Voldemort, There was a scream,  
  
Voldemort burst into flames and came as ashes on the ground.  
  
Al the Death Eaters starred at Harry,  
  
"Crucio" All the Death Eaters shouted at Harry.  
  
Of course Harry wasn't ready and all of the spells hit him,  
  
Harry screamed it felt is though he was being stabbed a thousand times.  
  
Once the pain stopped Harry grabbed Voldemort's wand and quickly transformed into the griffin and flew out of the room holding his and Voldemort's wand.  
  
Harry flew until he saw people on the ground that he recognised.  
  
Harry flew down and landed in front of them.  
  
On the ground Harry transformed back to human form and fainted.  
  
Lily started crying at the same time Dumbledore rushed over to Harry and started inspecting him.  
  
"We need to get Harry to Hogwarts now"  
  
He gave all of them an Order and quickly apparated Harry to the Hogwarts ground and rushed him to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.  
  
Dumbledore called Madam Pomfrey and she started to fix him up.  
  
Harry woke up to someone saying  
  
"Shh we'll wake him"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and there was Sirius his parents and all his friends and a few Professors'.  
  
"Hello Harry how are you felling" asked Dumbledore  
  
"A bit tired that's all" said Harry.  
  
Hermione was on the verge of tears.  
  
"How long have I been out for" Harry asked.  
  
"5 days" said Hermione.  
  
"Really" said Harry.  
  
"I'm afraid so" said Dumbledore gravely.  
  
"Now I would like everyone to go away for awhile while I talk to Harry, I'd like only his parents and Sirius to stay."  
  
Everyone else left.  
  
"Now Harry can you tell me what happened" said Dumbledore.  
  
"When I woke up I found myself in the Lair with about 20 Death Eaters, I stunned the Death Eaters and then I was tied to a pole by Macnair". Harry said  
  
"Then Voldemort and I duelled, he out the Avada Kedavra on me but I used the spell I was taught by Lancelot" said Harry.  
  
"Protecto Avada Kedavra" interrupted Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes" said Harry.  
  
"Very well and what happened"  
  
"The spell rebounded off my wand and onto him, and he just burst into flames and then his ashes appeared on the ground" continued Harry.  
  
"Then more Death Eaters came and all put the Crutacious curse on me and after the pain went away I transformed into a griffin I took Voldemort's wand an I flew to you."  
  
"You've got his wand" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes right here" said Harry.  
  
Harry got Voldemort's wand and gave it to Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry I will go now and destroy this wand"  
  
"What happened to Voldemort is he dead or what" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm not sure myself Harry if I hear anything I'll tell you"  
  
"Good Day" said Dumbledore.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came in and shooed them out saying Harry needed rest.  
  
Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a Dreamless sleep potion, and Harry fell asleep as soon as he drank it. 


	14. Quiditch Final

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Chapter 15: Quiditch Final.  
  
Harry woke the next morning felling fine.  
  
Madam Pomfrey said "Everything seems to be in order you may leave once you're dressed."  
  
Harry quickly got dressed and went to his first class which was charms.  
  
Harry raced through the Hallways and made it just in time.  
  
"Whew" Harry said.  
  
"Hey Harry How are you felling" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine" said Harry.  
  
"What Happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you after class" said Harry.  
  
"Hello class" said Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Today we will learn the spell avio aquaria which will make you breathe under water"  
  
"Say it now" said Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Avio aquaria" said Hermione and a small blue bubble appeared around her head.  
  
"Well Down" said Flitwick.  
  
"Miss Granger's down it" an excited Flitwick said.  
  
Just then the bell rang and they all went to lunch.  
  
"Okay Harry what happened"  
  
Harry explained what had happened.  
  
"You're playing Quiditch tonight aren't you?"  
  
"Of course this is the final" said Harry  
  
*******THE MATCH*******  
  
Soon it was time for the Match.  
  
"And here are the Gryffindor's" shouted Lee Jordan into the megaphone.  
  
The whole crowd shouted and screamed but not the Slytherin's they booed.  
  
"And the Slytherin's" said Lee Jordan not so enthusiastic.  
  
The crowd booed but the Slytherin's cheers were heard.  
  
"On my whistle 3...2...1...thhhh rang the whistle.  
  
"And the Quaffle is released let the games begin" shouted Lee Jordan  
  
"Gryffindor in possession and Katie scores, ten points for Gryffindor."  
  
"Harry saw a glint of Gold and raced after it, it looks like Potter has found the snitch, and this game won't last long, what a nice broom Harry might I add the newest model the lightningX.  
  
"And Harry Potter's got the snitch 150 points to Gryffindor" shouted Lee Jordan.  
  
"Gryffindor wins 160-0" shouted Madam Hooch.  
  
The whole crowd erupted into applause, it was hard to tell whether or not the Slytherin's were booing or sulking.  
  
Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team went back to the Gryffindor Common Room and threw a party which lasted all night.  
  
Fred and George offered a marshmallow to Neville suddenly Neville started to swell to twice his size.  
  
McGonagall came in as soon as he had swelled up to full size.  
  
"Now what is going on here" she asked with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Just testing some products Fred and I made" explained George.  
  
"Well I was wondering could I have a few" she asked.  
  
"Sure Professor"  
  
Fred and George returned from their dormitories with 2 whole bags full of pratical jokes.  
  
"Thank you Boys"  
  
"Enjoy the jokes" said Fred and George.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and burst into laughter, a professor using practical jokes.  
  
Soon after all the excitement they all went to bed and fell asleep fairly quickly. 


	15. Finals

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 17: Home time.  
  
Harry woke up and started packing, half an hour latter he finished and went down to breakfast and had breakfast.  
  
Just before they left Harry went to see Dumbledore and Professor Lupin.  
  
"Good bye" said Harry.  
  
"Congratulations Harry on all you have accomplished this year keep up the Good Work" said Dumbledore smiling.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione found an empty Compartment and enjoyed the ride home.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione all hugged and promised to write and visit then they both left and Harry was left alone, but not for long Harry saw his parents and Sirius walking towards him.  
  
"Mum and Dad and Sirius" shouted Harry  
  
"Hello Harry" they all screamed.  
  
"How's things been what happened at school"  
  
Harry settled in at home and explained what had happened after they left.  
  
Harry fell asleep for once knowing that he wasn't going to wake up as a slave for the Dursley's.  
  
THE END. 


	16. Home Time

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 16: Finals  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and found that Ron's bed was empty, Harry went into the Common Room and there was Ron and Parvati sitting down close together talking.  
  
Harry turned around and there was Hermione standing behind him watching.  
  
"Good morning Hermione" said Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry" said Hermione looking amused.  
  
"Shall we go to Breakfast" said Hermione.  
  
"Okay" said Harry.  
  
Hermione and Harry quietly crept past Ron and Parvati and went down to Breakfast.  
  
All of a sudden Harry saw McGonagall talking to Fred and George.  
  
Harry looked up to the High Table and saw Dumbledore laughing at Snape because he had eaten something McGonagall had gotten off the twins and now he was entirely pink  
  
All of a sudden there was a clucking noise,  
  
"Oh No" said Harry,  
  
"We won't have Divination finals if Trawlney stays as a chicken.  
  
Just then Trawlney changed back into a person.  
  
"That's a shame" said Harry.  
  
Suddenly Ron took a seat next to Harry grinning broadly.  
  
"Hey Ron how's Parvati" said Harry grinning  
  
Ron suddenly spat out juice, "How did you know" he asked  
  
"We saw you talking to her this morning in the Common Room" said Hermione.  
  
"So what's going on" said Harry.  
  
"Oh we're going out not much"  
  
"Congratulations" they both said.  
  
"We better get going" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry and Ron went to Divination and Hermione went to Arithmacy.  
  
"I bet you I failed" Ron said.  
  
"Come on Ron it wasn't that bad" said Harry.  
  
After all the exams for the day Harry Ron and Hermione collapsed on the couch in the Common Room and opened there envelopes with there results.  
  
"Oh my gosh" said Harry "I got a perfect score in every class, even Potions"  
  
"Same" said Hermione.  
  
"Wow that's freaky we all got great... better than great scores" said Ron.  
  
"Can you believe we go home tomorrow" said Hermione  
  
"I know" said Ron  
  
"The year went so fast" said Harry.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed" said Hermione  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
Harry and Ron decided to play exploding snap with some of the other boy's before going to bed.  
  
Harry collapsed into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
